happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bit of a Pickle
A Bit of a Pickle is an internet episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the thirteenth of the third season, and sixty-seventh overall. This episode introduces Lammy, a possibly schizophrenic sheep, and Mr. Pickels, her (possibly) imaginary friend. It also gives a cameo appearance to Truffles, the character that they won against in Vote or Die. HTF Episode Description Make room at the table because the world of Happy Tree Friends gets a few new residents. Welcome Lammy and Mr. Pickels in their debut episode! Plot The episode begins with Handy walking away from his truck so he can proceed to paint new lines for the road. Nearby, our contest winners Lammy and Mr. Pickels are seen having a tea party. Petunia, who's holding a teddy bear, walks by and notices Lammy, greeting her happily. Lammy invites her to join the tea party, so Petunia places the teddy bear on the unoccupied seat next to Mr. Pickels (who now appears to be a normal pickle despite having a face, hat, arms, and legs in the previous shot). Petunia tries to pour Lammy some tea, but there is only a drop left. Both Petunia and Lammy laugh about it and Petunia leaves to get more tea. Lammy then sees Mr. Pickels ripping the head off of Petunia's teddy bear. Distraught, Lammy tries to fix the teddy bear, but Petunia comes back with more tea before Lammy can fix it. She sees Lammy trying to put the teddy bear's head back on, assuming Lammy ripped the head off herself. Lammy then tries to explain that it was Mr. Pickels and points to his seat, only to find it empty making her seem crazy. Lammy sees Mr. Pickels emerge from behind Petunia, where he starts strangling her with the air freshener she wore around her neck. Lammy rushes to help Petunia, only to hear a scream in the distance. Flaky, sitting on an electronic scooter, looks on in horror, as it now appears that Lammy has strangled Petunia to death having her hands around the neck of her corpse and Mr. Pickels lying next to her, once again appearing as an ordinary pickle. Lammy gasps and drops Petunia's body, trying to explain that Mr. Pickels killed Petunia, but Flaky drives off in fear. Looking to the distance, Lammy sees Mr. Pickels in Handy's truck, where he pulls out a screwdriver and proceeds to start the vehicle. Lammy rushes to stop him, but accidentally accelerates the truck forward, running over Handy's head and, incidentally (and ironically), painting road lines with his blood. The truck begins to catch up to Flaky, so she speeds up. They rush past Lumpy the Policeman, who is eating his lunch on his motorcycle. He proceeds to give chase, but accidentally hurts and possibly kills Cuddles by slamming a car door on him cutting off his ears and feet. Further ahead in the road, Flaky stops when she comes upon a tree trunk that has fallen across the road. Lammy breaks and stops right before hitting Flaky, but a metal plate flies forward from the truck, cutting Flaky's head and body in half. Lumpy approaches Lammy and pulls out a taser, ordering Lammy out of the truck. Realizing the severity of the situation, Lammy gasps in fear and distress before getting her left eye shocked by Lumpy's taser seeing as she did not follow his orders and has already proven violent and was evading arrest. Later, Lammy, with a severely swollen left eye from the tasing, sits alone in a jail cell, having a tea party with a sock puppet being her only companion. Her lunch arrives through a slot in the cell door. Among the food on the tray is a pickle, which Lammy sees as Mr. Pickels. Mr. Pickels then jumps off the tray and starts stabbing the sock puppet with a needle. Moral "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are." Deaths #Petunia gets strangled by Mr. Pickles and Lammy. #Handy gets run over by his own truck, driven by Lammy. #Cuddles gets his ears and feet sliced off when his car door slams shut on him by Lumpy and possibly dies later from blood loss. (debatable) #Flaky gets sliced by steel sheets flown off of Handy's truck. Injuries #Cuddles gets his ears and feet sliced off when his car door slams shut on him by Lumpy (if he wasn't killed). #Lumpy fires a taser into Lammy's left eye, badly electrocuting her and causing her eye to swell up. Goofs #The position of Lammy's bow changes whenever she changes direction. #When Lammy is having her tea party in the beginning, there are times when chairs are missing. #Nica Lorber voiced Petunia in this episode, but the credits mistook the name as Ellen Connell. #Lumpy is seen wearing a helmet, but this is impossible due to his antlers at part of the helmet goes past them. #It is unknown why would Lammy have four chairs in her tea party when it's just her and Mr. Pickels. (Unless they planned for it, knowing that Petunia might come and join them) #If Mr. Pickels is a living creature outside of Lammy's imagination, it is unusual that he would assume his animate form in the prison cell since it is most likely under surveillance and he has made such great efforts to not be seen by anyone but Lammy. #It is unknown why Lammy was happy to see Mr. Pickels at the end, since he is the reason she got tasered and arrested. Perhaps she is easily forgiving. Trivia *The title of this episode is a possible rearrangement of the saying "in a bit of pickle," which means to get yourself in a mess. * Nica Lorber mentioned that she did Petunia's voice in this episode due to Lori Jee being unavailable at the time. *This episode is the debut of Lammy and Mr. Pickels as it premiered on April 16th, 2010. The voting for the new character began on March 1st, 2010. *When Petunia is pouring tea for Lammy, Truffles can be seen hiding back in the bushes. However, only one eye and one ear can be seen (like most of his appearances). * For comedic humor, when Mr. Pickels runs over Handy's head, Handy's blood makes the road lines that he was going to work on. *Cuddles is seen carrying a bag of groceries with carrots. This is strange, since Cuddles was shown to be allergic to carrots, as seen in one of Cuddles' Pet Smoochie's options: Feed. This allergy is unconfirmed, however. He just likely choked on the carrot as Mime choked to death on a peanut in Happy Trails Pt. 1, despite being shown eating peanuts in many of his episodes. **However, in 2015, Kenn Navarro confirmed Cuddles is NOT allergic to carrots, and states that he choked on the carrot in his Smoochie. *Since Cuddles is seen walking to his car parked on the side of the road with his groceries, but there is no store nearby where Cuddles' car was parked, meaning that instead of parking in the supermarket's parking lot, he walked his groceries all the way back to the road. The supermarket parking lot must have been fully occupied. *This is the first season 3 episode to have all of the starring characters survive. *If Cuddles survived, then Lammy and Mr.Pickels are responsible for every death in this episode. *This is the first episode where Lammy survived (unless one counts Vote or Die). However, she will have her first death in All In Vein. ** Her first on-screen death however, will be in Spare Tire. (It is unknown if she died in ''All Work and No Play'') *Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the last characters to have a starring debut role. Plus, they're the first characters to have a starring debut role since Cro-Marmot in Snow What? That's What! *Petunia's death is similar to Giggles' death in This Is Your Knife. *This is the only episode where Lumpy is a police officer and doesn't die. *Petunia is the first character to meet Lammy in this episode (which is Lammy and Mr. Pickels' debut). * This is the second time Lumpy works for the police; the first being Don't Yank My Chain. He will later work as a policeman in A Vicious Cycle. * This is the first episode where Lumpy wears sunglasses without taking them off throughout his whole screen time. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lammy Category:Episodes Starring Mr. Pickels Category:2010 Episodes